


Cover for A Cure For Boredom by emmagrant01

by gurkenpflaster



Series: Gurkenpflaster's FanFic Covers [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurkenpflaster/pseuds/gurkenpflaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for A Cure For Boredom by emmagrant01</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for A Cure For Boredom by emmagrant01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Cure For Boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/335385) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



If you like this cover you can reblog it from my [tumblr](http://gurkenpflaster.tumblr.com/post/127477920268/cover-for-a-cure-for-boredom-by-emmagrant01)

 

[ ](https://picload.org/image/ropocpww/a-cure-for-boredom-2.jpg)

click image to view full size


End file.
